doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Humberto Solórzano
|nacimiento = 7 de mayo de 1957 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Laura Ayala (novia) Salvador Delgado (pariente) Salvador Delgado en Facebook |ocupacion = Actor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Rambo |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 ( ) |medios = Teatro Cine Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = LoganLogan.ogg |demo2 = RedSkullAvengerEndgame01.ogg |demo3 = FFH_Jameson.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Humberto Solórzano. Hecho por Brayan102x. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Humberto Solórzano. thumb|230px|Tributo a Humberto Solórzano. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Humberto Solórzano y sus personajes más conocidos. thumb|230px|[[Ismael Castro, Ruth Toscano, Rossy Aguirre, Humberto Solórzano y Alejandra Vegar en el año 2007.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|225px|right|Saludo del actor Humberto Solórzano, luego de finalizar la obra "El Mambo de Oz". thumb|230px thumb|230px|Humberto junto a [[Eduardo Garza.]] LoganLogan.png|James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine en el Universo Cinematográfico X-Men, Marvel Mash-Up y en MAD (ep. 103), su personaje más emblemático. J._Jonah_Jameson.png|J. Jonah Jameson en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Evangelioncharacterrr.jpg|Gendō Ikari en Neon Genesis Evangelion, Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax) y Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Raditz completo2.png|Raditz en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tumblr_l7z04iuOa51qaa9rq.jpg|Norbert en Los castores cascarrabias, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SDALordElrond.png|Lord Elrond en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Walternichols.png|Walter Nichols en Drake & Josh y sus Especiales. Leonidas300.png|Rey Leonidas en 300. CR_Rocky.png|Rocky Rhodes en Pollitos en fuga. Nigel-Rare-rio-31994971-498-500.jpg|Pepillo en Rio y su secuela. Jack_Torrance.jpg|Jack Torrance en El resplandor (redoblaje). Gil_Grissom.png|Gil Grissom en CSI: En la escena del crimen. HP1RubeusHagrid.png|Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Moisés.png|Moisés en El príncipe de Egipto. El príncipe de Egipto Dios.png|Dios también en El príncipe de Egipto. Ratchet..png|Phineas T. Ratchet de Robots. Grug.jpg|Grug en Los Croods y en El amanecer de los Croods. Mandrake..png|Mandrake de El reino secreto. Rey Cold Dragon Ball Super Broly artwork.png|Rey Cold en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Kibito_Artwork.png|Kibito en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales y Dragon Ball Super. Tambourine.png|Tambourine en Dragon Ball. Devilman.png|Hombre Diablo también en Dragon Ball. King_Chappa.png|Rey Chappa también en Dragon Ball. Batman-bruce-wayne-superman-batman-public-enemies-83.jpg|Batman/Bruce Wayne en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. ReyGoobot.jpg|Rey Goobot V en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio y su serie animada. Cyborg_009_Fantasma_Negro.png|Fantasma Negro en Cyborg 009. Kai-1.png|Kai en Kung Fu Panda 3. Ltm.jpeg|Cal Lightman en Engáñame si puedes. Jonathan_kent.jpg|Jonathan Kent en Smallville. GuardianGemaAE.png|Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo / Guardián de la Gema también en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. GranMaestro-RGNRK.png|Gran Maestro en Thor: Ragnarok. GordonLJ.png|James Gordon en Liga de la Justicia. Darryl_morris.jpg|Darryl Morris en Hechiceras. JDM1LawrenceGordon.png|Dr. Lawrence Gordon en Juego macabro. JDM6MarkHoffman.png|Mark Hoffman desde El juego del miedo IV hasta El juego del miedo VI. Salazar 3 Pirates 5.PNG|Capitán Salazar en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar. Shaun Toub as Uncle Iroh.jpg|Iroh en El último maestro del aire. 1165391935_sargento.jpg|Sargento Hartman en Nacido para matar. the_comedian.jpg|Edward Blake / El Comediante en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. KrennicRO.png|Director Orson Krennic en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. El exorcista-1973-1b8.jpg|El Diablo en El exorcista (versión extendida). Zordon.jpg|Zordon en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). Rodrigo_borgia.jpg|Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI en Los Borgia. 250px-Doanld Cragen.jpg|Donald Cragen (2ª voz) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Lorenzo_davinci.jpg|Lorenzo Médici en Los demonios de Da Vinci. Sean_pennmysticriver.jpg|Jimmy Markum en Río místico. Viktor_Navorski_Terminal.gif|Viktor Navorski en La terminal. ChickChapple.gif|Charles "Chick" Chapple en Armageddon. Burnett Stone Magic Railroad.png|Burnett Stone en el doblaje para TV de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Daredevil_bullseye.jpg|Bullseye en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Howard_SaintThe_Punisher.jpg|Howard Saint en El castigador. Zorro2005.jpg|Alejandro Murrieta / Zorro en La leyenda del Zorro. El_padrino-1972-1i.jpg|Virgil Solozzo en El Padrino (redoblaje). Sal_Maroni.jpg|Salvatore Maroni en Batman: El caballero de la noche. GranTMIBI.png|Gran T en Hombres de negro: Internacional. Mike_RoarkVolcano.gif|Mike Roark en Volcano. CyrusTheVirus.jpg|Cyrus "Virus" Grissom en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Spicer_Lovejoy.gif|Spicer Lovejoy en Titanic. Wildkenneth.jpg|Dr. Arliss Loveless en Las aventuras de Jim West. Lord Blackwood.jpeg|Lord Blackwood en Sherlock Holmes. Hamlet-1996-1a1.jpg|Hamlet en la película de 1996. Albert_Nimzicki.jpeg|Albert Nimzicki en Día de la Independencia. Harrisonc&a.jpg|Coronel Woodrow Dolarhyde en Cowboys y aliens. Lincoln.jpeg|Presidente Abraham Lincoln en Lincoln. Elton John - Kingsman 2.png|Elton John en Kingsman: El círculo dorado. 27807-30423.jpg|Presidente Benjamin Asher en Olimpo bajo fuego. Ace_frehley_(el_as_del_espacio)_kclfdp.png|El as del espacio en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque. Los_cazafantasmas_-_Walter_Peck.png|Walter Peck en Los cazafantasmas (doblaje original y primer redoblaje). MV5BMjAwNDc5MzgxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjkzNDQ3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Inspector Javert en Los miserables (1998). AEO Hercule.jpg|Hercule Poirot en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente. Hombre Sabio.jpeg|Hombre Sabio/General/Guía en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Pirata francés.PNG|Señor Pirata Francés en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo. JoeGodzilla.png|Joe Brody en Godzilla (2014) Aleman.png|Policia Aleman en Muppets 2: Los más buscados. Zack Johnson TBBT.png|Zack Johnson en La teoría del Big Bang (temps. 3-4 y 7). Prince-0.png|Prince en Garfield 2. Sean-1.jpg|Sean (1ª voz) en Anger Management. ASaltTedWinter.png|Ted Winter en Agente Salt. Joe_medium.jpg|Joe Dubois en Medium. Fallingskiespatton1.jpg|Capitán Daniel Weaver en Falling Skies. Hordak SRPP.png|Hordak en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. VLDAlfor.png|Rey Alfor en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Blinky-trollhunters-65.1.jpg|Blinky en Trollhunters. Voltron Príncipe Lotor.jpg|Príncipe Lotor en Voltron, defensor del universo (algunos eps.). 491-Darkrai.png|Darkrai de Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai. Kotal Kahn - Mortal Kombat 11.png|Kotal Kahn en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. Char 154491 thumb.jpg|Alcalde Leonzález en Zootopia. Liu_Kang_DOTR.jpg|Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat, la serie animada de los 90s. Sensei Garmadon.jpg|Lord Garmadon/Sensei Garmadon en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Ninjago: La película. Alcalde_La_Liga_de_la_Acción.png|El Alcalde (de "La Liga de la Acción") en KaBlam!. scrooge1.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Forte The Enchanted Christmas.png|Forte de La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada. Geek Gran Z.jpg|Geek / Gran Z en Reyes de las olas. Antz_Barbatus2.png|Barbatus en Hormiguitaz. Rex-pester-the-rugrats-movie-77.4.jpg|Rex Pester en Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales. King.png|Rey / King en Locos por las nueces. CapitanSmerk.jpg|Capitán Smerk en HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar. RamssDNBY.png|Ramsés De Nile en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical monsterrífico! Warp.png|Warp Tinieblas en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza. Allomere.png|Allomere en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Lofty.png|Lofty en Valiant. Hades-disneys-house-of-mouse-96.7.jpg|Hades a partir de la serie animada de Hércules. Sin título-0.png|Conductor de Misterios Misteriosos en Invasor Zim. Shogun Sanchez.png|Shogun Sanchez en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Tiberius.png|Tiberius en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Mighty Ducks Canard.png|Canard en Los campeones. GLTAS-Kothack.jpg|Kothack en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. ThomasDemon.png|Thomas (2ª voz) en Un show más. TeeJN.jpg|Tee en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Jgoodspeed.PNG|Papa de Gary en Final Space. Em's dad Malachite.jpg|Malachite en Mysticons. El_Regurgitador.jpg|El Regurgitador en Phineas y Ferb. Viggo-dragons-riders-of-berk-80.4.jpg|Viggo Grimborn en DreamWorks Dragones. Buzz Newsworthy.jpg|Murmurolfo Noticines en Grojband. Professor Lampwick-0.png|Profesor Lampwick en Escandalosos. Unknown Shopper841.png|Vendedor de la tienda de lo increíble, increíble!!! en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Hadithi-the-lion-guard-3.32.jpg|Hadithi en La guardia del león. WDWoundwort.png|General Woundwort en La colina de Watership. Pre vizsla.png|Pre Vizsla en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (Temp. 2 (ep. 35), 4-5). Profesor Rowan.jpg|Profesor Rowan de Pokémon (temp. 11). Giovanni OS.png|Giovanni en Pokémon (temp. 11). Pkmn M04 Iron Mask.png|Iron Mask el mereodador en Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque. Pkmn M16 Genesect Rojo.png|Genesect Rojo en Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda. LSPCHendriksen.png|Hendrikson (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Vlad III (Lanza de Negro).jpg|Lancero del Negro (Vlad III) en Fate/Apocrypha. Obispo (Castlevania).jpg|Obispo en Castlevania. Burton (MU).jpg|Burton en Magmell ultramarino. Augustin Hosman sAGA.png|Augustin Hosman en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Re.zero Rom.png|Rom en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Eugene.(Sword.Art.Online).full.2163882.jpg|Eugene en Sword Art Online Fujimaki (MB).png|Fujimaki en Megalo Box. Gerry Strydum (Baki).png|Gerry Strydum en Baki. Robot Santa.png|Robot-Santa Claus (1ª voz) en Futurama. Larryfuturama.png|Larry en Futurama (Temp. 5) Winston Churchill (SCA) (Ep.6).jpg|Winston Churchill (ep. 6) en Súper Cienci Amigos. Image_gallery_Jefe_Thunderhooves_450px.png|El Jefe Thunderhooves en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor en Injustice: Gods Among Us, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham y Lego DC Super-Villains. XMS-Nocturno.png|Nightcrawler en X-Men. EMH-Kang.png|Kang el Conquistador en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Char 115372 thumb.jpg|Dos Caras/Harvey Dent en Batman: Arkham Knight. Gato_HQ_D2.png|Gato en Naruto. Basuli.png|Basuli en La leyenda de Tarzán. Rawkus-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-5.5.jpg|Rawkus en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. 633x475 (1).jpg|Heatwave en Transformers: Rescue Bots. 73615.jpg|DJ Leve en ZingZillas. Screenshot 2018-02-17-22-07-11-1.png|Estatua #2 también en ZingZillas. Hugh_Jackman_2019.jpg|Humberto es la voz habitual de Hugh Jackman. Greenwood.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Bruce Greenwood. Hugo Weaving 2016-09.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Hugo Weaving. JKSimmons1.jpg|También es la voz habitual de J.K. Simmons. Jeff Goldblum 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jeff Goldblum. Josh-0.jpg|Voz recurrente de Josh Brolin. WilliamFichtner_.jpg|Voz recurrente de William Fichtner. Thomas_Haden_Church-1-Smart_People.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Thomas Haden Church. Eric_Roberts_2017.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Eric Roberts. David_Morse_2018.jpg|David Morse, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. John_Schneider_2016.jpg|John Schneider, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Bryan-cranston.jpg|También dobló a Bryan Cranston, en varias series y películas. DaltonV.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Dalton Vigh, en las producciones brasileñas. Humberto Solórzano (nacido el 7 de mayo de 1957) es un actor mexicano de doblaje y teatro con más de 30 años de experiencia, mayormente conocido por haber doblado a actores como Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, J.K. Simmons, Josh Brolin y Jack Nicholson, entre otros actores. También es reconocido por haber dado voz a Wolverine en la franquicia de X-Men, Norbert en Los castores cascarrabias, Lord Elrond tanto en la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos como en la primera y tercera parte de la trilogía de El Hobbit, J. Jonah Jameson en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, El Rey Leonidas en 300, Gendō Ikari en Neon Genesis Evangelion y Raditz en Dragon Ball Z, a Moisés y Dios en El príncipe de Egipto y Walter Nichols en Drake & Josh y Gil Grissom en CSI: En la escena del crimen, entre muchos otros. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México. Comenzó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en 1985, donde también se ha desempeñado como director. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores), y en el Teatro Foro Contemporáneo. Además de continuar activo en doblaje, a lo largo de su carrera profesional ha hecho teatro, cine, radio y locución comercial. Ganó el Premio Bravo al mejor actor de doblaje por su actuación en Hamlet de 1996, Pecado original, Río místico y como actor en serie en Grey's Anatomy. Por su característica y peculiar voz grave es muy solicitado para interpretar a villanos u hombres de carácter. Filmografía Películas Hugh Jackman *Deadpool 2 (2018) - Logan / Wolverine (archivo) (Super Duper $@%!#& Cut) *El gran Showman (2017) - Phineas Taylor Barnum *Logan (2017) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Wolverine / Arma X *Volando alto (2016) - Bronson Peary *Peter Pan (2015) - Barba Negra (trailer) *Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Él mismo *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Logan / Wolverine *Prisioneros (2013) - Keller Dover *Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Logan / Wolverine *Los miserables (2012) - Jean Valjean *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Logan / Wolverine *El gran truco (2006) - Robert Angier (versión TV) *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Logan / Wolverine *X-Men 2 (2003) - Logan / Wolverine *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Stanley Jobson Bruce Greenwood *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) - Robert McNamara *Spectral (2016) - General Orland *Cautiva (2014) - Vince *Condenados (2013) - Juez Burnett *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Christopher Pike *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Lance Fender *Star Trek (2009) - Christopher Pike *El perro bombero (2007) - Cap. Connor Fahey *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2006) - Nolan Walsh *Capote (2005) - Jack Dunphey (versión de DVD) *Yo, robot (2004) - Lawrence Robertson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Bill Sokal J.K. Simmons *Nueva York sin salida (2019) - Capitán Matt McKenna *Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) - J. Jonah Jameson *Liga de la Justicia (2017) - Comisionado James Gordon *The Late Bloomer (2016) - James Newmans *Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Detective O'Brien *Amor sin escalas (2009) - Bob *Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Mayor de la CIA *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - J. Jonah Jameson *Soldado de ciudad (2005) - Agente Richards *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - J. Jonah Jameson *El Hombre Araña (2002) - J. Jonah Jameson Hugo Weaving *Máquinas mortales (2018) - Thaddeus Valentine (trailer) *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Lord Elrond *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Lord Elrond *Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Johann Schmidt / Cráneo Rojo *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Agente Smith *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Lord Elrond *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2001) - Lord Elrond Josh Brolin *Sicario: Día del Soldado (2018) - Matt Graver *¡Salve, César! (2016) - Eddie Mannix *El valle de Elah (2007) - Chief Buchwald *Planet Terror (2007) - Dr. William Block (redoblaje) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Llewelyn Moss *Mimic (1997) - Josh *La sombra de la noche (1997) - James Gallman Jeff Goldblum *Hotel de criminales (2018) - Orian Franklin / Niagara / El rey lobo *Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) - Dr. Ian Malcolm *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Gran Maestro *Loco por ella (2010) - Leonard (2ª versión) *Adam resucitado (2008) - Adam Stein *Vida acuática (2004) - Alistair Hennessey Sean Bean *El mesías (2016) - Severus *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Stinger Apini *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Dimidov *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Zeus *Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Christopher Da Silva *La isla (2005) - Dr. Merrick Jeremy Irons *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth (trailer 3) *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Macon Ravenwood (versión Warner) *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Randall Bragg *Eragon (2006) - Brom *Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Valentin Valentin *Calabozos y Dragones (2000) - Profion Nicolas Cage *Trespass - Kyle Miller (2011) *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Milton *Next: El vidente (2007) - Cris Johnson *Las torres gemelas (2006) - John McLoughlin *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - Charlie / Donald Kaufman *8 mm (1999) - Detective Tom Welles Andy Garcia *Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) - Fernando CienFuegos *La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) - El Toro *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Norwin Meneses *Cristiada (2012) - Enrique Gorostieta *5 días de guerra (2011) - Presidente Mikheil Saakashvili William Fichtner *Tropa de héroes (2018) - Coronel Mulholland *Drive Angry (2011) - El Contador *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Darren McElroy *Ultravioleta (2006) - Garth *La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Sgto. Jeff Sanderson Jeffrey Dean Morgan *Rampage: Devastación (2018) - Agente Russell (trailer) *Desierto (2015) - Sam *Los perdedores (2010) - Franklin Clay *Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Edward Blake / El Comedian *Marido por accidente (2008) - Patrick Sullivan Kenneth Branagh *Dunkerque (2017) - Comandante Bolton *Valquiria (2008) - General Henning von Tresckow *Amores perdidos (2000) - Berowne *Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Dr. Loveless *Hamlet (1996) - Hamlet Thomas Haden Church *Guerra de papás (2015) - Leo Holt *Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Ray Wincott *Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Duncan Mee *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) - Johnny Whitefeather *Broken Trail (2006) - Tom Harte David Morse *La verdad oculta (2015) - Mike Webster *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Ex agente de la CIA *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - James Green *16 calles (2006) - Det. Frank Nugent *Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) - Palmer Eric Roberts *El delantero de oro (2015) - Frank *Asalto en Wall Street (2013) - Abogado Patterson *Los indestructibles (2010) - James Monroe (versión TV) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Salvatore Maroni *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) - Donovan Gary Sinise *Mientras estés conmigo (2020) - Tom Camp (trailer) *Impostor (2001) - Spence Olham *Misión a Marte (2000) - Jim McConnell *Doble traición (2000) - Gabriel Mercer Javier Bardem *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) - Capitán Salazar *Piratas del Caribe: Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos (2017) - Javier Bardem (trailer) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Reiner *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Juan Antonio Gonzalo Pierce Brosnan *El implacable (2017) - Liam Hennessey (trailer) *Sin escape (2015) - Hammond (versión The Weinstein Company) *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Adam Lang (doblaje de Movie City) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Max Burdett (2ª versión) Bryan Cranston *¿Por qué él? (2016) - Ned Fleming *Godzilla (2014) - Joe Brody *La era del rock (2012) - Alcalde Mike Whitmore *Érase una noche (2001) - Nick Wrigley Kevin Costner *Talentos ocultos (2016) - Al Harrison (trailer) *3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Murphy *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis (redoblaje) *Fandango (1985) - Gardner Barnes Iain Glen *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores James Willett *Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Dr. Isaacs *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Dr. Isaacs Mark Strong *No confíes en nadie (2014) - Dr. Nash *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Blackwood *RocknRolla (2008) - Archy *Un gran día para ellas (2008) - Nick Calderelli Ray Liotta *Idénticos (2014) - Reece Wade *Control (2004) - Lee Ray Oliver *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Gus Monroe *Forever Mine (1999) - Mark Brice Ed Harris *Gravedad (2013) - Misión Control *La Roca (1996) - General Frank Hummel *Apolo 13 (1995) - Gene Kranz *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Wayne Lomax Ciarán Hinds *El rito (2011) - Padre Xavier *Margot en la boda (2007) - Dick *El nacimiento (2006) - Herodes Antipas *Munich (2005) - Carl Val Kilmer *The Steam Experiment (2009) - Jimmy *Un día de suerte (2008) - John Cologne *Alexander (2004) - Philip *Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Frank Kavanaugh Jack Nicholson *Los infiltrados (2006) - Frank Costello *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) - Harry Sanborn *Mejor... imposible (1997) - Melvin Udall *El resplandor (1980) - Jack Torrance (redoblaje) Mel Gibson *Revancha (1999) - Porter *Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Martin Riggs *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Martin Riggs (redoblaje) *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Guy Hamilton Bill Murray *Cazafantasmas (2016) - Martin Heiss *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Peter Venkman (3ª versión) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Peter Venkman (doblaje de BD) Alec Baldwin *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - General Dixon *Suburban Girl (2007) - Archie Knox *El aviador (2004) - Juan Trippe Peter Stormare *Comando Especial 2 (2014) - El fantasma *Premoniciones (2007) - Dr. Norman Roth *Nacho Libre (2006) - Chamán Sean Penn *La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Sean O'Connell *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Mickey Cohen *Río místico (2003) - Jimmy Markum Aaron Eckhart *Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Presidente Benjamin Asher *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) - Sgto. Michael Nantz *El pago (2003) - Rethrick Harrison Ford *El juego de Ender (2013) - Coronel Hyrum Graff (versión Summit) *Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Coronel Woodrow Dollarhyde *Revelaciones (2000) - Norman Spencer Jean-Claude Van Damme *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Jean Vilain (versión Lionsgate) *Ojos de dragón (2012) - Tiano *Soldado Universal (1992) - Luke Deveraux / GR44 (doblaje mexicano) Tom Hanks *Cloud Atlas (2012) - Zachary / Dr. Henry Goose / Gerente de hotel / Isaac Sachs / Dermot Hoggins / Actor *Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Thomas Schell *La terminal (2004) - Viktor Navorski Christopher Walken *Por los viejos tiempos (2012) - Doc *Furia de ping pong (2007) - Feng (versión TV) *Más grande que el cielo (2005) - Wilbur Turnblad Daniel Day-Lewis *Lincoln (2012) - Abraham Lincoln *Petroleo sangriento (2007) - Daniel Plainview *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - William "Carnicero" Cutting Aidan Quinn *Desconocido (2011) - Martin B *Mi primer amor (2010) - Richard Baker *Hechizo de amor (1998) - Oficial Gary Hallet Jeffrey Wright *Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge *Cadillac Records (2008) - Muddy Waters *Invasores (2007) - Dr. Stephen Galeano Liev Schreiber *Agente Salt (2010) - Ted Winter *Resistencia (2008) - Zus Bielski (2ª versión) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa Michael Keaton *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Capitán Gene Mauch *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Peter Cameron *Jackie Brown (1997) - Ray Nicolette (redoblaje) Costas Mandylor *El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo V (2008) - Mark Hoffman *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Mark Hoffman John Travolta *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Ryder *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Bobby Long *El castigador (2004) - Howard Saint Tim Curry *El secreto de la última luna (2008) - Coeur de Noir *Garfield 2 (2006) - Prince (voz) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Profesor Oldman John Schneider *Derby (2007) - Jim Kliekan *Cocodrilo 2 (2007) - Sheriff James Riley *Centella: Fuego en el cielo (2001) - Oficial Tom Dodds Peter Strauss *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sr. Jones *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Presidente Sanford *Una decisión difícil (2000) - Charlie "Mac" McClain Bruce Willis *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Harrison Hill *Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Tte. Waters *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Leo Antonio Banderas *Ritmo y seducción (2006) - Pierre Dulaine *La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Alejandro de la Vega / El Zorro *Pecado original (2001) - Luis A. Vargas Jeff Daniels *I Witness (2003) - James Rhodes *Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Tim O'Hara *Aracnofobia (1990) - Dr. Ross Jennings (redoblaje) Kevin Dunn *Godzilla (1998) - Coronel Hicks *Amor de locos (1995) - Clifford Leland *¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Teniente Comandante James Blocz Ross Marquand *Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Guardián de la Gema *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Guardián de la Gema Tim Roth *Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Oswaldo Mobray / Peter Hicox *Juegos macabros (2008) - George Farber Patrick Fabian *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Oficial Malark *Un tipo rudo (2012) - Oficial Malark Samuel L. Jackson *RoboCop (2014) - Pat Novak (trailer) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Hondo Harrelson Vincent Cassel *La bella y la bestia (2014) - La Bestia / El Príncipe *Irreversible (2002) - Marcus Joel Gretsch *¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Red Coulter *Héroes (2009) - Padre de Nick Denzel Washington *Hermanos en armas (2013) - Robert "Bobby" Trench *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson Michael O'Neill *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Richard Barkley *Transformers (2007) - Agente Tom Banachek Dolph Lundgren *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Gunner Jensen (versión Zima) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Granger Joaquin Phoenix *The Master (2012) - Freddie Quell *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Robert "Bobby" Green / Grusinsky (2ª versión) Tate Donovan *Argo (2012) - Bob Anders *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Carson Drew James Caan *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Padre McNally *Mickey ojos azules (1999) - Frank Vitale Christopher Lambert *Mi buena estrella (2012) - Pierre Barthélémy *Highlander II (1991) - Connor MacLeod Brian Boland *Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) - Daniel *Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Daniel Richard Burgi *Súper Volcán (2011) - Charlie *Viernes 13 (2009) - Oficial Bracke (versión Paramount) Richard Jenkins *Pase libre (2011) - Coakley *Tierra fría (2005) - Hank Aimes Jeff Fahey *Machete (2010) - Michael Booth (doblaje de FOX) *Ángeles de amor (2008) - Cameron Banks Nestor Serrano *Secretariat (2010) - Pancho Martin *Detective por error (2005) - Manny Cortes Colin Firth *A Single Man (2009) - George Falcone (1ª versión) *La verdad oculta (2004) - Vince Collins Kevin Nealon *Pequeños invasores (2009) - Stuart Pearson *Un perro de otro mundo (2003) - Sr. Baker John C. McGinley *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Jim *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Highway Patrolman Rade Serbedzija *El ojo del mal (2008) - Simon McCullough *El tirador (2007) - Michael Sandor Jonathan Goldstein *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Walter Nichols *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Walter Nichols Christopher McDonald *Superhéroes: La película (2008) - Lou Landers / Reloj de Arena *La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Todd Gross Patrick Swayze *Muerte y castigo (2008) - Richard Pressburger *Cartas de un asesino (1998) - Race Darnell John Corbett *Los mensajeros (2007) - Burwell (doblaje de Sony) *Hairspray (2007) - Michael Degan Nathaniel Parker *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Dunstan Thorn *Un plan brillante (2007) - Ollie Ashtoncroft Kevin Kline *Crimen sin perdón (2007) - Ray Sheridan *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Dreyfus Dermot Mulroney *Zodíaco (2007) - Capitán Marty Lee *Se busca pareja (2005) - Bob Danny Huston *Número 23 (2007) - Dr. Miles Phoenix *Reencarnación (2004) - Joseph Hank Azaria *Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Whit *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Patches O'Houliha Dwayne Johnson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Elliot Wilhelm *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Chris Vaughn William Atherton *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Block *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Walter Peck (1ª y 2ª versión) Rick Hoffman *El día después de mañana (2004) - Ejecutivo en autobús *Deuda de sangre (2002) - James Lockridge Gabriel Byrne *Vanidad (2004) - Marqués de Steyne *Enemigo público (1998) - Brill falso Kevin Bacon *En carne viva (2003) - John Graham *Acorralada (2002) - Hickey Tony Goldwyn *El último samurái (2003) - Coronel Bagley *El sexto día (2000) - Michael Drucker Julian Sands *El poder del talismán (2003) - Snakehead *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) - Yuri Timothy Dalton *Cleopatra (1999) - Julio César *Brenda Starr (1989) - Basil Jim Ward *Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) - Stretch *Casper: La primera aventura (1997) - Stretch Steven Seagal *Alerta biológica (1998) - Dr. Wesley McClaren *Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Casey Ryback Tom Sizemore *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Sgto. Michael Horvarth *Condena brutal (1989) - Dallas Temuera Morrison *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Juliano *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Axel Hood Anatoli Davydov *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Yuri Stephanovich *Expreso a Beijing (1995) - Yuri Stephanovich Forest Whitaker *Article 99 (1992) - Dr. Sid Handleman *El color del dinero (1986) - Amos Joe Don Baker *De estafador a senador (1992) - Olaf Andersen *El engaño (1975) - Ronald S. "Ron" Lewis Robert De Niro *Cicatrices de guerra (1989) - Joseph Jacknife Megessey *Brazil (1985) - Archibald Harry Tuttle Robert Judd *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch *Defendiendo el honor (1977) - Ted Turner Otros *Hombres de negro: Internacional (2019) - Gran T (Liam Neeson) *Alcanzando tu sueño (2018) - Vlad (Zlatko Buric) *La casa con un reloj en sus paredes (2018) - Isaac Izard (Kyle MacLachlan) *Nace una estrella (2018) - Bobby Maine (Sam Elliott) *Silencio 2018 (2018) - Dr. James White (John Noble) *Lujuria en el convento (2017) - Ilario (Paul Reiser) *All Eyez on Me (2017) - Floyd (Clifton Powell) *La forma del agua (2017) - Richard Strickland (Michael Shannon) *The Resurrection of Gavin Stone (2017) - Doug (Shawn Michaels) *Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Sr. Cotton (Lennie James) *Atómica (2017) - Jefe "C" (James Faulkner) *Kingsman: El círculo dorado - Elton John *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) **Bob, el pirata (Alain Chabat) **Ministro de defensa (Herbie Hancock) (trailer) *Mujer Maravilla (2017) - Voces adicionales *War Machine (2017) - Greg Pulver (Anthony Michael Hall) *Crown Heights (2017) - William Robedee (Bill Camp) *Alien Covenant (2017) - Capitán del Covenant (Billy Crudup) (trailer) *La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Ethan (Dennis Quaid) (trailer) *El nacimiento de una nación (2016) - Reverendo Walthall (Mark Boone Junior) *Vivir de noche (2016) - Maso Pescatore en (Remo Girone) *La gran muralla (2016) - Voces adicionales *Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) - Director Orson Krennic (Ben Mendelsohn) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) - Presidente del banco (Cory Peterson) *Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) - Randy (Marc Maron) / Insertos *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Papá de Shelby (Kelsey Grammer) *Curva peligrosa (2015) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *Hermanas (2015) - Phil (Chris Parnell) *Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) - Bartolomeo (Alexander Cook) *Lunáticos (2015) - Kidman (Ron Perlman) *Mistress America (2015) - Harold (Dean Wareham) *Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Roger Holmes (Dougray Scott) *Ciudades de papel (2015) - Detective Warren (Jim R. Coleman) *Falsa identidad (2015) - Greg Ganley (Robert John Burke) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Vecino (Doug MacLeod) *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Solsa Dudaev (Richard Brake) *El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Wellings (Erick Brecker) *Cometa (2014) - Otis Breedlove (Lionel Newton) *Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Dave Lovell (Griffin Dunne) *El juez (2014) - Joseph Palmer (Robert Duvall) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Ayudante de Hegeo (Philip Arditti) *Perdida (2014) - Investigador del FBI (Mark Atteberry) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Norm Waxman (Donnie Kehr) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Guardia de seguridad (Michael Adamthwaite) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Policía (Til Schweiger) *Hércules (2014) - Anfiarao (Ian McShane) *Bajo la misma estrella (2014) - Dr. Simmons (Randy Kovitz) / Hombre en aeropuerto (John Green) *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Frank (Don Johnson) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Voces adicionales *¿Estás aquí? (2013) - Karl Stevens (David Selby) *Venganza sangrienta (2013) - Hayden (Robert Davi) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jugador de golf / Fotógrafo / Motociclista en bar / Hombre #2 en la calle *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Teddy Mayer (Colin Stinton) *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Insertos *Carrie (2013) - Director Morton (Barry Shabaka Henley) *Sin escape (2013) - Hombre distinguido (Bruce Payne) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Polícia de la frontera (Rawson Marshall Thurber) *Parker (2013) - Hurley (Nick Nolte) / Insertos *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Martin Walker (James Woods) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Capitán López (Tony Plana) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Comandante Velan (Glenn Morshower) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Viktor Chagarin (Sergei Kolesnikov) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Líder mundial *Malas compañías (2012) - Mack Yates (Dominic Purcell) *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Jake Solitano (Shea Whigham) (versión Videomax) *A toda madre (2012) - Ben Graw (Brett Cullen) *Ted (2012) - Ted Danson *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - General oscuro (Greg Hicks) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Tars Tarkas (Willem Dafoe) *Navidad con N mayúscula (2011) - Mitch Bright (Daniel Baldwin) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Patrick Tanner Jr. (Dan Patrick) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Detective Hagan (Wendell Pierce) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Tatuador Joe (Nick Cassavetes) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Hombre sabio / El general / Conductor del autobús (todos Scott Glenn) *Súper 8 (2011) - Dr. Thomas Woodward (Glynn Turman) *Thin Ice (2011) - Mickey Prohaska (Greg Kinnear) *Sanctum (2011) - Voces adicionales *Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) - Shecky (Jackie Martling) *Hojas de hierba (2010) - Ken Feinman (Josh Pais) *Furia de titanes (2010) - Draco (Mads Mikkelsen) *Amor a distancia (2010) - Phil (Jim Gaffigan) *127 horas (2010) - Eric Meijer (Pieter Jan Brugge) *Multiple Sarcasms (2010) - Gabriel (Timothy Hutton) *Jack y las habichuelas mágicas (2009) - Dobbytok (Jeff L. Deist) / Presentación e insertos *El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Bert Green (Toby Huss) (doblaje mexicano) *El mensajero (2009) - Capitán Tony Stone (Woody Harrelson) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) (doblaje de Warner) *El juego perfecto (2009) - Umberto Macías (Carlos Gómez) *Amelia (2009) - George Putnam (Richard Gere) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Dr. Mindbender (Kevin J. O'Connor) *Niñera 3: Aventuras en el paraíso (2009) - Oliver Caldwell (Gregory Harrison) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Carlo Chavez (Tamer Hassan) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Jefe de controladores Zimmer de CESA (Alexander Held) *2012 - Oficial en arca (David Orth) (2009) *The Fourth Kind (2009) - Abel Campos (Elias Koteas (doblaje AMC) *Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) **Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) (doblaje original) **Tizzy (Mahershala Ali) (redoblaje) *La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - General Yang (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - Agente Taylor (Joel Stoffer) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Lord Miraz (Sergio Castellitto) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Gus Hayden (Robert Patrick) *Camp Rock (2008) - Steve Torres (Edward Jawnz) *La duda (2008) - Padre Brendan Flynn (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Gran Torino (2008) - Mitch Kowalski (Brian Haley) *Slumdog Millionaire (2008) - Conductor (Anil Kapoor) (versión TV) *El enano narigón (2008) - Enano narigón (Michael Markfort) *El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Fiel (Terry Jernigan) *La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Ali (Navid Negahban) *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Josiah (Atanas Serebev) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Jumbo Falsetti (Danny Hoch) *Las niñeras (2007) - Stan Lyner (Denis O'Hare) / Insertos *Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Sargento Met (Martin Freeman) *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2007) - Larry Dennit Jr. (Greg Germann) *Especies IV: El despertar (2007) - Insertos *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mack (Donal Logue) *Puerto seguro (2007) - Matt Bowles (Brad Johnson) *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Jerry (Benicio del Toro) *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson (Denzel Washington) *Leones por corderos (2007) - Tte. Coronel Falco (Peter Berg) *300 (2007) - Rey Leonidas (Gerard Butler) *88 minutos (2007) - Agente Frank Parks (William Forsythe) *El crimen perfecto (2007) - Joe Lobruto (David Strathairn) *30 días de noche (2007) - Jonh Riss (Peter Feeney) *El títere (2007) - Voces adicionales *Minotauro (2006) - Rey Deucalion (Tony Todd) *Somos Marshall (2006) - Red Dawson (Matthew Fox) *Shadow Man (2006) - Harry (Vincent Riotta) *Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Chuck Muckle (Clark Gregg) *Extraña familia (2006) - Mitch Clayton (Bob Odenkirk) *Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Narración / Insertos *Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Insertos *El intermediario (2006) - Lucky (Wesley Snipes) *La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) - Narración (John Larroquette) *Amor y muerte (2006) - Mike Tinsley (Kevin McNally) *El culto siniestro (2006) - Insertos (doblaje TV) *Destino final 3 (2006) - Insertos *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Grant Taylor (Alex Kendrick) *El juego de sus vidas (2005) - Gino Pariani (Louis Mandylor) (redoblaje) *Venganza de sangre (2005) - Insertos *Confesiones de una sociópata (2005) - Charles Fitz (Colin Ferguson) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Obi (Tim Burd) (doblaje TV) *Edison(2005) - Lazerov (Dylan McDermott) *Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales *Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) - Albert Pierrepoint (Timothy Spall) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Steel (Alonzo Bodden) / Insertos *Ella está encantada (2004) - Ogro #2 (Paraic Breathnach) *El castigador (2004) - Insertos *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Richard Straker (Donald Sutherland) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Hombre amistoso (Linus Roache) *El Álamo (2004) - Teniente Coronel James C. Neill (Brandon Smith) *Distrito 13 (2004) - K2 (Tony D'Amaro) *El Rey Arturo (2004) - Sir Gawain (Joel Edgerton) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes) *Alien vs Depredador (2004) - Rusten Quinn (Carsten Norgaard) *El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) - Padre Merrin (Stellan Skarsgård) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tommy (Tim Bagley) *Océano de fuego (2004) - Voces adicionales *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Paul Moore (John Slattery) *Seguridad nacional (2003) - Robert Barton (Matt McCoy) *Dioses y generales (2003)- Voces adicionales *El gran pez (2003) - Norther Winslow (Steve Buscemi) *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Bullseye (Colin Farrell) *Crimenes de la mente (2003) - Dr. Jeremy Newman (Stephen Rea) *El pacto (2002) - Michael (Henry Czerny) *El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) - Armand Dorleac (Michael Wincott) *Analízate (2002) - Anthony Bella (Anthony LaPaglia) *Posesión (2002) - Randolph Henry Ash (Jeremy Northam) *Domingo sangriento (2002) - Ivan Cooper (James Nesbitt) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Earl Amdursky (Brian Howe) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Capitán Bennion (Peter Firth) *Gosford Park (2001) - Freddie Nesbitt (James Wilby) *Ántrax (2001) - Brent Krawford (Ed Begley Jr.) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Rubeus Hagrid (Robbie Coltrane) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Bill Bojangles Robinson (Hinton Battle) *El Majestic (2001) - Ernie Cole (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Oliver Tapscrew (Don McKellar) *Red de corrupción (2001) - Lewis Strutt (Michael Jai White) (redoblaje) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Turco (Jason Statham) *El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) - Zaragoza (Tobin Bell) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) (redoblaje) *Scary Movie (2000) - Comisario (Kurt Fuller) *Planeta rojo (2000) - Ted Santen (Benjamin Bratt) *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) - Harold Anderson (Garry Shandling) *El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Sr. Clyde Boring (Mike Randleman) *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Elton (Gil Bellows) *Amor y odio (2000) - James Lynchehaun (Daniel Craig) *El motociclista de la muerte (1999) - Sgto. Sinnolt (Lindsay Irvine) *Equipo familiar (1999) - Sr. Butler (Steve Guttenberg) *María, madre de Jesús (1999) - José el Carpintero (David Threlfall) *Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Chase Stewart (Bruce Davison) *Una señal de esperanza (1999) - Mischa (Liev Schreiber) *Carga mortal (1999) - Coronel Leo Vitelli (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *El tren atómico (1999) - Ed Brown (Chris Ellis) *Aulas peligrosas (1998) - John Tate (Daniel von Bargen) *Armageddon (1998) - Charles "Chick" Chapple (Will Patton) *Agua viva (1998) - John Finnegan (Treat Williams) *Paulie (1998) - Warren Alweather (Matt Craven) *Estudio 54 (1998) - Elio Fiorucci (redoblaje) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Tony Gardella (Joe Mantegna) *El arca de Norman (1998) - Norman Waters (Tony Danza) *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Henry (Gary Cole) *Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Jordan Ferris (Colm Feore) *Más allá de los sueños (1998) - El rastreador (Max von Sydow) *Los miserables (1998) - Inspector Javert (Geoffrey Rush) *Armas peligrosas (1997) - Vincent Moon (Ice-T) *Titanic (1997) - Spicer Lovejoy (David Warner) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Cyrus "Virus" Grissom (John Malkovich) *Volcano (1997) - Mike Rourke (Tommy Lee Jones) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) - Gil Goldwyn (Brent Spiner) *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Joe Lender (Aden Gillett) (doblaje original) *Buddy superestrella (1997) - Sr. Buck (Norman Browning) *Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Peter Harper (Jack Coleman) *Sentir Minnesota (1996) - Sam Clayton (Vincent D'Onofrio) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Bill Bartrand (Stephen Collins) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Albert Nimzicki (James Rebhorn) *El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Timothy (Craig Bierko) *Noche de Reyes (1996) - Duque de Orsino (Toby Stephens) *Titanic (1996) - Wynn Park (Peter Gallagher) *The Leading Man (1996) - Felix Webb (Lambert Wilson) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Gallo (Paul Livingston) *El Cuervo (1994) - Top Dollar (Michael Wincott) (redoblaje TV) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Det. Dale (Felton Perry) *¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) - Rocco Dillon (Fred Ward) *El cuerpo del delito (1993) - Jeffrey Roston (Frank Langella) *Jugada inocente (1993) - Vinnie (Laurence Fishburne) *Filadelfia (1993) - Dr. Klenstein (Paul Lazar) *Dave (1993) - Vicepresidente Gary Nance (Ben Kingsley) (redoblaje) *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Mike Matthews (Bruce McGill) *El gran pelotazo (1991) - Paul Blake (Scott Bakula) *Un detective en el kinder (1990) - Capitán Salazar (Richard Portnow) (redoblaje) *Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Jack Baker (Jeff Bridges) *Lluvia negra (1989) - Nick Conklin (Michael Douglas) *Enrique V (1989) - Delfín Luis (Michael Maloney) *No somos ángeles (1989) - Voces adicionales *La séptima profecía (1988) - Padre Lucci (Peter Friedman) (redoblaje) *Casada con la mafia (1988) - Mike Downey (Matthew Modine) *Acusados (1988) - Kurt (Kim Kondrashoff) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Troy (Daniel Greene) *Nacido para matar (1987) - Sgto. Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) *Ishtar (1987) - Lyle Rogers (Warren Beatty) *Encrucijada (1986) - Scratch (Robert Judd) *Top Gun (1986) - Mike "Viper" Metcalf (Tom Skerritt) (redoblaje) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Bob Cormier (Matt Williams) *Karate Kid II (1986) - Chozen Toguchi (Yuji Okumoto) *Contra todo riesgo (1984) - Steve Kirsch (Saul Rubinek) *Karate Kid (1984) - John Kreese (Martin Kove) (2ª versión) *Brigada especial (1984) - Luther (Gene Simmons) *Pasaje a la India (1984) - Richard Fielding (James Fox) *Amadeus (1984) - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Insertos (doblaje original) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Reportero de TV *Christine (1983) - Detective Rudolph Junkins (Harry Dean Stanton) *Gandhi (1982) - Charlie Andrews (Ian Charleson) *Ángel de venganza (1981) - Fotógrafo (S. Edward Singer) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Det. Sgto. Matthew Fox (Billy Dee Williams) (redoblaje) *Das Boot: El submarino (1981) - Cap. Henrich Lehmann-Willenbrock (Jürgen Prochnow) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Académico (Don Fellows) (redoblaje) *El espejo roto (1980) - Martin N. Fenn (Tony Curtis) *El último vuelo del arca de Noé (1980) - Noah Dugan (Elliott Gould) *El exorcista (1973) - El Diablo (Mercedes McCambridge) (versión extendida) *El Padrino (1972) - Virgil Solozzo (Al Lettieri) (redoblaje) *El último tango en París (1972) - Paul (Marlon Brando) (redoblaje) *La naranja mecánica (1971) - Vagabundo *La pandilla salvaje (1969) - Angel (Jaime Sánchez) (redoblaje) *Marnie (1964) - Mark Rutland (Sean Connery) *El hombre en la sombra (1957) - Virgil Renchler (Orson Welles) Telefilmes *Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) - Ben Walker (William Baldwin) *Polo norte (2014) - Sr. Jenkins (Jonathan Potts) *Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Voces adicionales *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) - Jerry Rubin (Danny Braini) *KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) - Space Ace (Ace Frehley) Películas animadas Audu Paden *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Espejo Mágico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Ramsés de Nile *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Ramsés de Nile J.K. Simmons *Zootopia - Alcalde Leonzález *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai Jemaine Clement *Rio - Pepillo *Rio 2 - Pepillo Tim Curry *La Bella y la Bestia 2: Una Navidad Encantada - Maestro Forte *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Rex Pester Otros *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - Tiberius (Albert Brooks) *El príncipe de Egipto - Moisés / Dios (Val Kilmer) *El camino hacia El Dorado - Zaragoza (Tobin Bell) *Pollitos en fuga - Rocky Rhodes (Mel Gibson) *Robots - Phineas T. Ratchet (Greg Kinnear) *El reino secreto - Mandrake (Christoph Waltz) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Ebenezer Scrooge (Jim Carrey) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Allomere (Sam Neill) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Rey Goobot (Patrick Stewart) *Reyes de las olas - Geek/Gran Z (Jeff Bridges) *Hormiguitaz - Barbatus (Danny Glover) *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Voces adicionales / Rey Luna / Raiden (Ralph Fiennes) (trailer) *El profeta - Mustafá (Liam Neeson) *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Capitán Smek (Steve Martin) *LEGO Batman: La película - Sr Smith *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Mr. Where (Luis González) *Locos por las nueces - Rey (Stephen Lang) *Valiant - Lofty (Pip Torrens) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Warp Tinieblas *El Mundo Mágico de Bella - Chef Bouche *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Relámpago *Lo que el agua se llevó - Roddy (Hugh Jackman) (trailers) *Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros - Pirata Púrpura Paul *Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Pipolín *Superman/Batman: enemigos públicos - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Mayor Elliot *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Jenner (redoblaje de 1997) *Brijes 3D - Quetzalcóatl *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Moisés *La leyenda de la Llorona - Padre Tello y Tiro *Los Croods - Grug (Nicolas Cage) *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Ay (Steve Valentine) *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Padre Tello y Tiro *Futurama: el juego de Bender - Voces diversas *El señor de los milagros - Pedro apóstol (Ken Stott) *Todos los perros van al cielo - Mastiff (redoblaje) *El bueno, el malo y Huckleberry Hound - Pinky Dalton *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Hades (James Woods) Películas de anime *Pokémon por siempre - Iron Mask *Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai - Darkrai *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Genesect Rojo *Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Gendō Ikari *Gantz: O - Yasuharu "Georgie" Shimaki *Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Eugene *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Capitan de la Marina *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Rey Cold Anime Daisuke Gōri *Dragon Ball - Yaochun *Dragon Ball Z - Rey Cold (1ª voz) Kenta Miyake *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Giovanni (temp. 11) *Pokémon Best Wishes! - Sr. Costa *Sword Art Online - Eugene Mugihito *Robotech - Rolf Emerson *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Rom Shigeru Chiba *Dragon Ball Z - Raditz *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Raditz Shin Aomori *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Kibito *Dragon Ball Super - Kibito Otros *Dragon Ball - Rey Chapa / Tamborine / Shura / Kinkaku (Plata) / Akuman (Hombre Diablo) / Voces varias *Dragon Ball Z - Spice / Voces varias *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Rey Cold *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendō Ikari (doblaje original/redoblaje) *Cyborg 009 - Fantasma Negro *Astroboy (2003) - El Caballero Azul *Pokémon - Profesor Rowan *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Byaku de Nigromante *Bakugan - Master Ingram Ventus / Chromopod *Shaman King - Mosuke *Corrector Yui - Agente Q *Frontera sin ley - Dark Mister / Narrador *Mars, el exterminador - Rush / Insertos *Babel II - Babel I / Insertos *Super submarino 99 - Voces adicionales *Naruto - Gatoh / Kurobachi Kamizuru *Suikoden Demon Century - Takayuki Kurihara *La abejita Hutch - Ciempiés *Digimon Fusion - Splashmon *Tekkaman Blade - Sargento Miles O'Rourke *Soul Hunter - Rey (ep. 21) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Duende Maligno / Duende de la Bruja *Los siete pecados capitales - Hendrikson *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice - Pyotor Maximoff *Fate/Apocrypha - Lancero del Negro (Vlad III) *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Augustin Hosman *Megalo Box - Fujimaki *Baki - Gerry Strydum *Magmell ultramarino - Burton Series animadas Keith Ferguson * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Rey Alfor * MAD - Rober Crawley / Coronel Hyrum Graff Otros *Los castores cascarrabias - Norbert *El espectacular Hombre Araña - J. Jonah Jameson *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - J. Jonah Jameson / Kang el Conquistador *Defensores de la Tierra - Lothario Jr. (L.J.) (Dion Williams) *She-Ra - Sea Hawk *Seabert - Graphite (Ron Knight) *Trollhunters - Blinky *Final Space - John Goodspeed *She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Hordak *Dragones: Carrera al borde - Viggo Grimborn *Castlevania - Obispo *Mysticons - Malachite *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Shogun Sanchez *Phineas y Ferb - El Regurgitador / Presentador de Cliptástico del Top 10 Musical *Futurama - Santa Claus Robot (un episodio) / Larry, Nixon (un ep.) *Los Simpson - Mark Hamill (un episodio), Pierce (Pierce Brosnan) (Casita del horror XII) *Godzilla: la serie - Mayor Hicks *Mortal Kombat - Liu Kang *Invasor Zim - Conductor de misterios misterioso *Double Dragon - Jimmy Lee *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Presentación / Letreros / Insertos (a partir del ep. 18) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Stephen (un ep.) *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Narrador (un ep.) *La familia Proud - Mago Tristan *X-Men (serie animada) - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pre Visla / Almirante Trench (1ª voz) *Protagonistas de la historia - Arthur Keller (Capítulo "Hellen Keller") / Galileo (Capítulo "Galileo") *Películas animadas bíblicas - Poncio Pilatos *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Jefe Thuderhooves *Transformers: Prime - Silas *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Kothack *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Heatwave *MAD - George Washington / Jor-El / Wolverine / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) *Un show más - Thomas (2ª voz) *Grojband - Murmurolfo Noticines *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Lord Garmadon *Mixels - Mysto *Los campeones - Canard *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Voces adicionales *Grojband - Voces adicionales *Sarah y Pato - Narrador *Las chicas superpoderosas - Mente Maestra / Sargento Pimienta / Jefe de policía / Ciudadano ingenuo / Obrero en construcción / Técnico de laboratorio / Ciudadano en multitud / Voces adicionales *Kim Possible - Anunciador de programa de monos / Anunciador de comercial del Buen Nacho / Jimmy Blamhammer *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Rey Goobot V / Comandante Baker / Tee / Nanobot Rojo (3ª temp). *Súper Cienci Amigos - Winston Churchill / Narrador (Ep. 6) *Nuestros vecinos los Marsupilami (2012) - Voces adicionales *Creepie - Insertos *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Daria - Voces adicionales Series de TV John Schneider *Glee: Buscando la fama - Dwight Evans (2011) *Smallville - Jonathan Kent (2001-2011) *Cortes y puntadas - Ram Peters (2009) Frank Stallone *Walker, Texas Ranger - Frank Bishop (2001) *Estrellas de cine - Él mismo (1999) Otros *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Lorenzo Medici, Insertos (2013-presente) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Niall Brigant (Rutger Hauer) (temp. 6) (2013) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2012) **Hiram Berry (Jeff Goldblum) (temp. 3) **Russell (John Michael Higgins) (temp. 1, ep. 19) **Herb Duncan (Paul Vogt) (temp. 1, ep. 19) **Peter Gow (Keisuke Hoashi) (temp. 1, ep. 21) *Medium - Joe Dubois (Jake Weber) (2005-2011) *Héroes - Kaito Nakamura (George Takei) (2007-2010) *El mentalista **Comisario Andy Burnside (Nick Searsy) **Yuri Bajoran (Alon Aboutboul) (Temp 3 ep 7) (2010) **Santa Tony (Matthew J Cates) (Temp 3 ep 10) (2010) *Chica indiscreta (2009) **Pete Holmberg (Thomas Schall) (temp. 2, ep. 34) **Sr. Campbell (Beau Gravitte) (temp. 2, ep. 36) *El último reino - Skorpa (Jonas Malmsjö) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Gil Grisson (William Petersen) *Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia / Papa Alejandro VI (Jeremy Irons) *Falling Skies - Capitán Weaver (Will Patton) *Mindhunter - Shepard (Cotter Smith) *Hechiceras - Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory) *Scrubs - Dr. Perry Cox (John C. McGinley) *Mutante X - Adam Kane (John Shea) *Friends - Paul Stevens (Bruce Willis) *Miénteme - Cal Lightman (Tim Roth) *Hermanos rebeldes - Dan Scott (Paul Johansson) *Drake & Josh - Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein) *Zoey 101 - Presentación e Insertos *Súper natural - Insertos *Los 4400 - Richard Taylor *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Carson Ward *Grey's Anatomy - Denny Duquette *La teoría del Big Bang - Zack Johnson (Brian Smith) (temps. 3-4 , 7) *V: Invasión extraterrestre - Mike Donovan (Marc Singer) *La peor bruja - Lord Dragón *Witchblade - Bruno Dante (Nestor Serrano) *Caso cerrado - Paul Nelson/ Henry Floyd *La teoría del Big Bang - Zack *La niñera - Glenn Mitchell (Corbin Bernsen) *Academia de modelos - Señor Laneau (Luc Gentil) *Todos amigos - Robert James (Duane Martin) *Las Brasileñas - Diogo (Dalton Vigh) *Crapston Villas - Taxista (un capítulo) *Lost **Lennon (John Hawkes) (2010) **Caldwell (Peter Lavin) (2ª temporada, ep. 47) **Edmund Burke (Zeljko Ivanek) (3ª temporada, ep. 56) *Los inventores - Johann Strauss (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Power Rangers: Samurai - Arachnitor *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zordon (versión remasterizada) *Misterios del verdadero Sherlock Holmes - Arhur Conan Doyle *Hombres de cierta edad - Terry Elliott (Scott Bakula) *Eddie el entusiasta - Detective Eddie Arlette (Mark Valley) *Between - Charles Lott Sr. (Stephen Bogaert) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: New York **Padre Crawford (Philip Bushell) (Temp 3 ep 5) (2006) *Zeke y Luther - Voces adicionales *Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *La mujer honorable - Shlomo Zahary (Igal Naor) *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Poncio Pilatos (Vincent Regan) *La Biblia - Abraham (Gary Oliver) (ep. 1) *El décimo reino - Lobo (Scott Cohen) Telenovelas brasileñas Dalton Vigh *Fina estampa - René Velmont *Las cariocas - Guiliano *El profeta - Clóvis Oscar Magrini *Dos caras - Gabriel Duarte *Ciudad Paraíso - Falconi *La guerrera - Geraldo Nunes Werner Schünemann *La casa de las siete mujeres - Bento Gonçalves *Señora del destino - Comandante Saraiva (participación especial) *Amazonia - Rodrigo de Carvalho Kadu Moliterno *Puerto de los Milagros - Dr. Rodrigo *Celebridad - Daniel Freire *Como una ola - Antonio Amarante Edson Celulari *Acuarela del Brasil - Hélio Aguiar *Río del destino - Fernando Raul Gazolla *El clon - Miro *América - Helinho Daniel Ribeiro *Cuento encantado - Teniente Aroera *Gabriela - Clemente Otros *Mujeres de arena - Wanderley (Paulo Betti) *Señora del destino - Elías (Elísio Lage) *Amazonia - Brito (Tato Gabus Mendes) *La sombra de Helena - Diego (José Rubens Chachá) Documentales *Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films - Menahem Golan *Senna: Leyenda del volante - Presentación *Despertando a la bella durmiente - Ron Clements *La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos - Lester Holt *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - James Gandolfini *Cómicos en el escenario - Tim Allen *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Videojuegos [[Clancy Brown|'Clancy Brown']] * Lego DC Super-Villains - Lex Luthor *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Lex Luthor Otros *Halo 3 - Rtas Vadum *Darksiders - El Vigilante *Alan Wake - Odin Anderson / Harry Garrett / Voces adicionales *Fable II - Voces varias *Fable III - Rusty / Voces adicionales *Gears of War 2 - Adam Fenix / Soldado de la COG *Gears of War 3 - Adam Fénix *Cursed Mountain - Khenpo Jigme Lingpa *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Lord Elrond *LEGO: El Hobbit - Lord Elrond *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor *Mortal Kombat X - Kotal Kahn *Mortal Kombat 11 - Kotal Kahn *League of Legends - Graves / Mordekaiser / Udyr / Greyor (El espíritu de Freljord en el mapa "El abismo de los lamentos") *Batman: Arkham Origins - Swat / Voces adicionales *Batman: Arkham Knight - Dos Caras / Harvey Dent *Dead Rising 3 - Gary Finkel *Smite - Ravana / He Bo *Overwatch - Reinhardt *Overwatch 2 - Reinhardt *World of Warcraft - Illidan Tempestira *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Hermosas criaturas (versión Warner) *Furia de titanes *Furia de titanes 2 *Actividad paranormal (versión Paramount) *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma *Drive Angry (versión Warner) *El gran truco (versión TV) *Gravedad *Gran Torino *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Los perdedores *Posesión infernal *La invención de Hugo Cabret *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *J. Edgar *Terror en Chernóbil (versión Warner) *Sombras tenebrosas *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo *Sin escape *Intriga *Fin de semana disfucional *Nebraska *El abogado del crimen *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato *La leyenda del Chupacabras *The Fundamentals of Caring *Spectral *Toma la 10 *La niñera (2017) *Novato *La leyenda del Charro Negro *The Angel Candiani Dubbing Studios *Quisiera ser millonario (versión TV) *Viernes 13 (versión Paramount) *Número 23: La revelación *Juno (versión Quality) *Mr. Woodcock *Crimen sin perdón *La leyenda de la Llorona *Stargate Atlantis (temp. 4) *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Tómalo con calma *Detective por error *Constantine *Rush Hour 3 *Soñadoras *Especies IV: El despertar *Premoniciones *Un plan brillante *Ritmos del barrio *Serpientes a bordo *Hairspray *Destino final 3 *Desde mi cielo *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje) *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Split (temporada 3) *Terra Nova Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Bajo la misma estrella *Matar al mensajero *El viaje más largo *Hitman: Agente 47 *Hermanas *Damien *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai *Mike y Dave, los busca novias *El nacimiento de una nación *Día a día *Cristela Labo *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos *Lejos del mundanal ruido *Revenant: El renacido *Morgan *Alien Covenant *Mindhunter *La forma del agua *Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale *Viviendo con el enemigo *El caso de Richard Jewell *Jojo Rabbit Grupo Macías (Art Sound México y Sebastians) *Las travesuras de mi hermana *El castigador *Frontera sin ley *Hermanos rebeldes *Medium *Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma New Art Dub * El irlandés * Diamantes en bruto Otros *El escritor fantasma (redoblaje) *Satisfaction Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2015) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Grupo Macías (hasta 2015) *Intertrack (hasta 1998) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2015) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales (hasta 1990) *Voltaic Studios México Comerciales *Anuncio del hotel Ritz Acapulco (1989) *CONAGUA (Bajo el lema "Úsala, pero no la desperdicies") *CFE - Voz en off de los CFETips en las pantallas ubicadas en las sucursales *Voz del anunciador de Canal 5 de Televisa año 2000. Cine y televisión *Skimo - Lucio Blanco (capítulo "Skimo agradece su limpieza") *El Tigre de Santa Julia - Silverio Curiel *Ni de día (documental) - Chencho Teatro *El Mambo de Oz - Alberto *Sabor amargo - Espectro del padre *La lengua de los muertos - Belisario Domínguez *1822, el año en que fuimos Imperio - Agustín de Iturbide *Los insensatos - Cordero Pérez y Pérez *Don Giovanni *Otelo - Brabancio / Ludovico *La luna en escorpión - Miguel *Mal de distancia (Director) *Homero, Iliada - Odiseo/Ulises *Negro Animal Tristeza - Paul *Julio César Referencias Enlaces externos * * Solorzano, Humberto Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes